One and only Ms Potts
by pepperonylove
Summary: "Well, I was kind of wondering why Stark is still not marrying her?" Steve has some questions in mind and they all pertain to one red head who happens to be in a relationship with the biggest jerk of all time(atleast acc to Steve). Steve vs Tony. Well, you know the drill.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm back! I know I have stories hanging, but hey, I cannot get this story off my mind. I waited so long for some Steve-has-a-crush-on-Pepper kind of plot but I haven't stumbled on to something like that so I decided, while waiting for Civil War, why not have a Tony vs Steve story but not bec of politics or anything else but because of Pepper! Yey!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Well boo yah Marvel you should really include Pepper in all MCU so that we should not get crazy writing some ff to comfort ourselves! So there, all mistakes are just mistakes. So no biggie. No beta.**

It's been an uneventful day for the Avengers. Anyone who'd get a look at them would really think that they are bored to death. Steve is sitting in the couch wiping his shield clean as if it needs some cleaning.

"Careful, you might have a new shield, white and pink." Clint managed to say to Cap without even looking at his direction while playing with a ball he's tossing back and forth in the glass walls. Steve just sigh in defeat. He really has nothing to do. He already did his rounds in the gym, did his daily routine, jogged around the city, and now, he already wiped his shield to whiteness- if it will ever fade but given his incessant wiping, it may come to that.

Natasha is just lying on the couch watching Steve with amusement in her eyes. Who would have thought that the first Avenger would settle for such an activity. But then she thought, she could mop the floor clean if she tired out of lying in this softness that is the couch. She turned her attention to Bruce who is silently playing with his tablet. He's so lost in concentration and he's frowning so much he must have been losing the game to Jarvis, whatever mind game they are playing, she does not know if she would worry he'll hulk up out of boredom.

Good thing Thor is back in his world or he would be joining the Superheroes-not-playing-heroes-dying-of-boredom club. Well, in reality they should be glad they aren't busting anyone or kicking someone's ass in some Godforsaken place or fighting off alien invasion. None of that as of the moment. So they are just a bunch of people pretending to love the non-action packed day. Until Steve suddenly thought of something or rather someone who has been bugging his mind. He just can't find the right timing to ask, well, now might be the right time.

He hesitated for a while, raised his eyebrow and rubbed his chin a bit.

"Uhh, Nat, how long do you know Ms. Potts?" He said trying to appear cool. He wants them to think he's just starting up a conversation out of boredom and not because he's really interested.

"Not that long. I have gotten to know her when I was tasked to assess Stark and had to go undercover in Stark Industries." She said with a smirk, good thing Steve decided to break the ice and let them talk of something.

"So, how was she?" Steve said slightly hesitant, trying to gauge Romanoff if she's still willing to answer his not so weird questions. When he saw nothing, of amusement or suspicion, he went on asking. "I mean, how do you find her?" When he saw in the corner of his eyes that Bruce finally looked up from his piece of tech,and suddenly giving him a questioning look, he cannot help but be defensive about it. He looked in his direction abruptly, "Just curious." He said noncomittaly. Banner just shrugged and waited for Natasha to answer. Clint also stopped his ball playing and sat near Steve, suddenly interested in the conversation. If he ever notice the way Steve reacted to Bruce, he wouldn't say, he thinks finally something eventful will happen-at the expense of Cap ofcourse and whatever crush his having on Ms. Potts.

"Well, when I first met her, she thought I am from legal. She's all business and formal." Nat shared with a smile on her lips, looking thoughtful. "At first, I could really feel that she does not like me, but only when Stark is around. Back then Tony still has a reputation. If you know what I mean." She smirked. "Oh yeah, I know what you mean," Clint replied also smiling. Steve is just looking at them both. He knew Tony was a womanizer and still, he doesn't know what Natasha means.

"But then after a while, she got to see that I am efficient and dependable and she started to warm on me. She's really a nice person, Steve." When Steve looked like he's about to ask, Natasha already stopped him. "Well, I know what you're thinking Cap, what's a girl like her doing with a guy like Stark?" She said with raised brow. Bruce smiled having the same thoughts as him but then again, he got to know Tony and the 'Pepper's Tony' that's why he can't help but butt in in the conversation.

"Actually Steve, Tony is a different man when he's with Pepper." He said it like it was some fact, some laws of Physics.

"What kind of different Bruce? Like some love sick puppy? " Clint babbled, ball still on hand,even if he does not admit, he,too, is a little curious about the "Pepper Potts". He only heard about her in Shield once when they were talking about Stark Industries, since he's not so much of a man who sits to watch the news, he knows only the basics about her.

"He really is different. I mean, Tony can really be a.." before he could even think of a word Clint already clipped, "an ass."

"Ehem. I mean ,Tony can really be difficult sometimes, but when he's with Pepper, he's tame and sensitive and what's that word, uhm, attentive." He said while adjusting his glasses. "Yeah, that's the word."

"I could honestly say that Pepper is one of the most intelligent people I got to know. She's a business genius. She really handles herself well. She could dodge all Tony's innuendo without batting an eye. I witnessed all that before when they still weren't a couple," Natasha said. "Yeah, Stark is definitely different with her."

"Actually, I was kind of wondering why Stark is still not marrying her." There he let it out. Steve has thought of it for some time now since he got to meet the woman who has a leash on Stark. He definitely wondered how a beautiful, smart woman like her is still unmarried and settling for the biggest ass he ever met. He knows Stark has some good points but then again, he's a jerk to him most of the time that he can't help but wonder how she's not with someone better. Not that he thinks that he's better than Stark, but one cannot dodge the fact that she can do so much better.

All heads turned to look at him. He has this serious Cap face, like his thinking of some war strategies. Bruce looked at Steve cautiously, he's starting to wonder that this is not just some curiousity. He could only imagine the trouble that would brew in if ever Tony get caught up on this. From what he observed, Tony is really possesive of Pepper. Well, who wouldn't. She really is one of a kind that even the cold, sleeping heart of Cap has stirred awake because of her.

"Maybe, they are one ofĺ those couples who do not want pressure." Surprisingly, Clint was the one who answered first. "I mean, if they are comfortable where they are, why complicate things. Right Doc?"

"Well, you have a point. Maybe. Or they are just both busy."

"I think, Stark still has some commitment issues," Natasha added.

"Whatever Stark's issues are, they should not be more important than the one woman of his life," Steve said suddenly serious. " A woman of her quality is hard to find nowadays, if I were Stark, I would put things in the right."

Bruce looked at Natasha, conveying some message that he thinks Cap is seriously smitten with Pepper, and it's not good. . Natasha caught on Bruce's thoughts but unlike the green guy who wants to abort the 'conversation', she wants to know where this will lead on.

"Stark must still has not gotten to his senses." She said looking mischievously in Bruce's direction, the Doc can only shake his head.

"Yeah. I think someone must knock some sense out of Tony. I mean, who on the right mind would let a woman like her, running around in this world untied. Right?" Clint said dramatically, he's caught on the look on Nats' face and the hell with this, he's starting to enjoy himself. If he's lucky, he could get to see some action. Tony Vs Steve. Now, that's a fight he wants to see.

Steve seemed oblivious to the meaningful glances the people around him are exchanging. Instead, he's looking so lost in his thoughts, enjoying his own mirage of things in mind.

"Maybe Stark thinks Ms. Potts will not leave him. Or she could wait until he's ready to ask her the big question. But you know back in the days, a fine woman like Ms. Potts should not be kept waiting. I would instantly put a ring on her finger. Make her mine forever." Steve said thoughtfully, a soft smile on his lips.

And that was when Tony appeared from the stairs below. Hearing everything Steve said.

 **TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I know I should have updated this soon, so sorry. :) Here's chapter 2, I'm not sure how I did but you just go and judge me. Lols. All mistakes are mine. No beta so bear with me. I so love Tony and Pepper and Gwybert! Reviews are love! :)**

Bruce whipped his head just in time to see Tony striding in. He almost produced a noise that definitely will come out ugly and embarrassing. Good thing he actually managed to just shut his mouth. He thought that no matter what he does, doom will still take over them. _This_ _is_ _not_ _good_. He wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible the moment he saw the look on Tony's face. Well, he is definitely not looking jolly. Far from that actually. He looks furious. He looks mad. He looks like he wants to don his Iron Suit and blast _someone_ off. Well, the s _omeone_ who happens to be a super soldier is still looking thoughtful and very much unaware of the angry man marching towards him.

Natasha saw the look on Bruce's face and without turning her head, she knew who just came in. _Oh_ _boy_ , _this_ _is_ _it_. She looked at Clint, smiled at him with mischief and he just smirked in return.

Tony stopped in his tracks and stood in front of Steve who had just realized his presence. Bruce was about to say something but Clint was quick to stop him. _'Don't',_ hemouthed _._

 _"_ What did you say, Rogers?!" Tony said angrily, steam coming off on both his ears, if ever that is possible. Steve stood up and regarded him in a very calm way. The three other Avengers in the room are just watching- one is as nervous as hell while the other two are looking as if they are watching some fascinating movie.

"I think you heard me just fine, Stark."

"You better think about your next words, Rogers." He raged. Bruce can tell that Tony is so close to having his fist on Steve's face. And that is definitely not a good sight. If they start to engage in some rumble, it will definitely not end well for the both of them. Surely, Steve has an advantage in a one on one combat, but he can never be too sure what Tony has up on his sleeves. For all they know, he could summon his suits anytime- not an impossible feat for Tony Stark.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I just stated my opinion. And if that angers you, then that is not my problem." Steve is calm. Eerily calm. As if the man in front of him is not near combustion.

"Guuuuys, this is just a big misunderstanding," Bruce babbled. He just can't let his teammates engaged in some damn, senseless brawl. He moved to step in between the two. "Tony, we are just having a conversation, that's all. Right, guys?" He had his head alternately looking at Tony, Natasha and Clint. When the two spies just shrugged, he almost felt like hulking up. So much for stopping this madness. He resorted to just rubbing his face and exhaled in annoyance.

"You're right, Bruce. You are having a conversation. And this-" Tony intentionally poked Steve in the chest, clearly sending some message that he's up for fighting. "-Capsicle right here is just immensely enjoying the discussion."

"I just stated the truth. Pepper is-" Tony stopped Steve mid-sentence with a jabbed on his chest. Steve slighltly lost his balance but quickly regain his footing. He striked back, pushing the billionaire backwards, and send them both barreling into the floor.

"Tony! Steve!" Bruce exclaimed. He's still not believing that they will fight over this. "Seriously, guys? Come on!?" He turned to look at the assassins. "Aren't you gonna stop this? Natasha?"

"They need to let off some steam, you know," she said, tilting her head as if to find the right angle of watching the scene in front of them.

"And it's been a long time coming," Clint added, hands on his pocket, while watching the two rolling in chaos in the floor. He's sure Cap would beat the hell out of Tony but surprisingly, Iron Man without his suit is quick and eager to return the blows.

"Fine! If any on them ends with a stitch or something, you'd better explain this to Pepper," Bruce said in defeat. And just then, a loud crash startled them. The two stopped, punches hanging in the air, and looked at the mess they just created.

Broken bits of the vase they knocked off are scattered around them. Tony would have cared less, and just resume with his punching. But his throat suddenly went dry when he just realized what they had broken in the middle of brawling.

 _A 500-year old Ming Dinasty Vase._ Pepper's Vase. One of Pepper's very expensive and old collection.

"SHIT!" Tony scrambled to his feet, the fight clearly forgottten. He kneeled down and look at the shattered Chinese vase.

"Is that the?" Natasha was also too stunned to react but she can still remember the time when Pepper gave her a tour around the tower and stopped in front of this display, gushed in wonder of how silly of her to buy such an expensive thing _. I think I was chaneling my inner Tony that time I made the call to buy it!_ She could still remember Pepper's embarrasment of buying the now-shattered vase.

"The 22-million dollar Ming dynasty vase," the billionaire whispered in agony. They know he could not care less about the money but this is Pepper's. And he just cannot replace this. It's old. It's ancient. While Tony is busy thinking, Steve is just panting and kneeling beside the mangled antique.

"I told you both this is not a good idea." Bruce said in a singsongy manner. "Pepper's gonna be pissed."

"Shut up, Bruce," Tony said clearly still in shock. "Jarvis!" As usual, he asked for his faithful AI's help.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Can you find a replacement? Just scoured for Art exhibits around the world and find something like this," he commanded. He's in deep shit right now. And he knows, if Pepper finds out her favorite vase was broken, he will be acquainting himself with the couch again on his workshop, for how long he does not know. Not to mention the _How it was broken_ part.

"Sir, this is one of its kind. No other replica has been made."

"Can we replicate?"

"I'm afraid not sir."

"Shit, shit, shit." He paced around, clearly thinking of something.

"I could kill you now if that would help," Clint offered and received an elbow from the red-haired beside him. "Ouch." He gave her a questioning look. He thought they are still enjoying this.

"Stark, the only way to approach this is to be honest," Steve said with a frown. He's not sure what lies Tony wants to come up with but he just can't make up a story.

Tony glared at him. "So, Mr. Righteous, how will you tell Pepper, my Pepper by the way. That her favorite vase was broken because we decided that brawling in this very elegant and expensive living area was a good idea!"

"You started it!"

"Oh yeah, it's all my fault! If you were not so eager on rolling us both, we should have not knocked this off!"

"Hey, I told you both this is not a good idea! You should be ashamed right now for encouraging this!" Bruce told off the two beside him.

"It was nice at the start," Clint shrugged.

They were all rambling, eager to put the blame on each other. They have to admit that they are all scared of a certain CEO who has been very nice to them and kind and for what they know, could be very scary sometimes. It's evident on Tony's face that he's very much screwed.

"Sir! Ms. Potts is aproaching," Jarvis announced. Bruce swore he could hear the slight alarm on the AI's tone as if he's also worried of how his lady boss will react.

"Fuck!" Tony motioned to gather the shattered pieces but changed his mind and just walk around like a mad man instead. Steve stood there, as nervous as hell as he's never had Ms. Potts' anger directed towards him. Bruce closed his eyes and willed for him to just disappear. Natasha and Clint clearly looked like they can escape the room anytime, years of practice in a difficult situation will clearly help them now.

"If you were not crushing over my woman this should have not happened!" Tony said while walking towards Steve.

"If you were not acting like a raging lunatic this should have not happened!" Steve bit back.

"You are clearly delusional if you think you can take her away from me!"

"I could try," Steve said in a challenging tone. He's pissed. He's worried. And he will not let Tony put all the blame on him. His last words clearly angered Tony more as he's lunging towards him.

"What's going on?" Tony stopped, panic suddenly gripped him.

The ever beautiful but slightly tired CEO of Stark Industries was standing outside the elevator doors. She surveyed the people present in the area. There's Bruce who is looking at everything but not her while Natasha seemingly has a guilty look. Clint is looking like he was about to leap out of the room. And then, she regarded the two in front. They are clearly arguing. She saw Tony in mid action as if launching himself towards Steve. And Steve looked like he's in a fighting mode too. But then, when she spoke, the two looked like deers caught in headlights.

"Care to explain what's going on here?" She resumed her walking and stopped in front of the two gentleman. When she got a closer look on them, they both are sporting angry bruises in the face. Tony has a bruise near his lips while Steve has on his left cheek. They looked contrite and apologetic. But still, she has no idea why.

"Tony," she said in that tone her eccentric boyfriend knew as her dont-mess-with-me mode.

"Honey, we are just-" he gestured between him and Steve, "-training." He said trying not to squirm. Both he and Steve are standing just at the right spot to conceal the mess behind them. And luckily, Pepper has yet to notice the absence of her much loved vase.

"Uh huh. Training? In the living room?" She said incredulously and then turned towards Steve. "Steve, your turn."

Steve blushed. He was slightly unprepared for the sudden shift of attention to him. He thought Pepper would just talk to Tony. The blush that crept in his face did not go unnotice by the billionaire beside him. Tony rolled his eyes and glared at him. Now, what will the ever honest Steve Rogers have to say.

"Uhm. Ms. Potts," Steve uncharacteristically stammered which made the CEO raised her brows. "We were just arguing." He squinted. Tony released a snort.

"Arguing over what?" Pepper continued her inquiry. Gaze shifting between the two.

"More like WHO," Clint muttered with a smirk. He just can't help but enjoy the scene in front of him. Iron Man and Captain America looking like two school boys being reprimanded by a very strict teacher who is hot as hell. He must admit that he too is amazed by this woman. It is so easy to like her. And damn, she's really not aware of the effect she has on men and that makes her more irresistable. Clint shook his head to stop his thoughts. He, too, must have caught on the spell of the one and only Ms. Potts.

"So, this arguing caused the bruises on your faces," she said in a manner of fact tone, ignoring Clint's comment while crossing her arms. She regarded the two with questioning gaze.

"Pep, honey, it's just our usual training that sort of led to arguing. Yeah. That's it." Tony said. A little proud that he came up with a link of his statement with Steve's.

"We have training rooms here, a well-equipped gym with a boxing ring. And you decided to use the living room instead. Is that right?" Pepper said a little too calmly for Tony's taste. He knew when she's doing this quiet, calm approach he's really in trouble.

Tony can only nod and rubbed his temple. He suddenly have this pounding feeling on his head probably due to their fist fight. Well, in his defense his opponent is a super soldier, an enhanced human.

"Pepper, I am really sorry. This will not happen again." Steve said apologetically. His gaze did not waver from the woman in front of him. He suddenly felt the urge to really look at her as he's not so lucky in having her within arms reach. Well, of course Tony is always around her. Now, he can examine her closely. She's wearing a crisp white business suit that hugs her body perfectly. Her eyes have this perfect shade of blue he could almost drown in them. She's so elegant, professional and gorgeous. He suddenly thought of Peggy who is also a woman of character and probably the only woman he admired until now. Now, there is a certain Pepper Potts. A woman he should not like.

"Really, Rogers?!" Tony is pissed again. Steve is really getting in his nerves and the way he's looking at his woman made his blood boils. He knew Pepper loves him. But he can't help but feel threatened with the way Steve gives interest on his lady love. He knows Captain America has some good points. He's a hero, a gentleman, and really good-looking. Not that he thinks he's more handsome than him, but of course who would not want that well-built physique of Captain America.

"Tony, I'm just trying to apologize!" Steve said clearly defensive. He knew he stared a little too long.

"No! I think what you're doing here is-"

"Oh my God!" A wide-eyed Pepper Potts gasped.

"Baby," Tony said suddely alarmed. _Damn_ , _she_ _realized_ _a little_ _too_ _soon_. He motioned to hug her but Pepper ignored him and walked towards the mess behind them.

"My Ming..you broke my Ming.." she whispered.

"Honey?" Tony is really screwed now. He will deal with Captain America later. But for now, he needs to brace himself for Pepper's wrath.

All five of them held their breath, waiting for Pepper's reaction like they are watching a volcano in the midst of an eruption. They do not know how much time has passed but Pepper still has her back on them and had been staring at her then-vase.

"Jarvis, have the bots clean this mess," Pepper muttered, her voice the only sound in the vast living room. Tony carefully watched her, waiting for her to hurl something at his head or slap him in the face. But none of these scenarios happened. She just walked out of the living room, quitely pushed on the button and stepped inside the elevator.

"Okaaaaay, what just happened?" Clint said, clearly dumbfounded.

"Shit. She's so pissed. She's so mad. That is Pepper at her most angry state." Tony knew that Pepper has three kinds of mad: when she's so mad she wants to cry, when she's so mad and snaps, and when she's so mad and just doesn't want to talk to anyone. Now, Pepper is definitely the last type of mad. His least favorite kind. _Oh boy, he's really screwed._


End file.
